A exceção
by Kim SunHye
Summary: Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, não era para ser assim. Não foi assim que eu planejei. Bang Yong Guk, sempre bagunçando minha vida.


**A exceção**

É como se o tempo estivesse parado e só existisse eu e ela. Era para ser apenas um fanmeeting comum, mas então ela apareceu, passou cumprimentando todos os membros até que chegou a mim. Não trazia nada consigo nenhum CD ou foto para autografar, ela simplesmente chorou. Não que eu não esteja acostumado com isso, mas é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma fã chorar de tristeza. Sim, tristeza, lágrimas silenciosas e dá pra ver que ela está sofrendo...sofrendo por minha causa!?

- Co...como você se chama? - fiquei meu sem jeito de falar algo com ela neste estado.

- Hellen. - ela me sorriu ainda chorando.

- Você não trouxe nada. O que eu posso fazer por você? - eu queria apenas lhe dar minha assinatura, eu realmente estava disposto a fazer algo para que ela parasse de chorar. De alguma forma eu me sentia culpado por isso, ela fazia me sentir assim.

- Posso sentir seu coração? - isso me pegou de surpresa. Suas lágrimas cessaram. Sem perceber eu segurava uma de suas mãos e suavemente a colocava em meu peito, apertei sua mão contra meu corpo, meus batimentos estavam acelerados.

Pude vê-la fechar os olhos ao sentir o contato de sua mão em meu corpo e pequenas lágrimas voltarem a cair por seu rosto. Eu não entendia.

Sua mão pesava aos poucos até que já não se encontrava mais em meu peito.

- Hyung! Hyung! - fui tirado do transi. - Está todo mundo olhando. - acho que as coisas demoram mais do que deveria. Me esqueci totalmente de que me encontrava em publico e agora todos nos olhavam confusos.

- Me desculpe. – ela fez uma pequena reverencia limpando seu rosto com as mãos. - E muito obrigada. - assim ela se foi e eu ainda continuava me sentindo estranho.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei assim? – perguntei a Zelo.

- 5 minutos. Hyung está tudo bem? Você conhece aquela garota? - esse era o problema. Eu não a conhecia, mas era como se eu devesse conhecer. Descreveria essa sensação como acontece em alguns filmes, quando o personagem perde a memória e não se lembra da pessoa mais...importante da sua vida mesmo...ela estando na sua frente.

- Não. Isso não acontece assim. - ou acontece?

- Hyung? - sai detrás da mesa.

- Eu preciso ir. Apenas continuem sem mim está bem? - nem esperei resposta, sai correndo atrás daquela garota, nem que eu não a encontrasse mais, eu apenas precisava vela pela ultima vez.

Já me encontrava do lado de fora e nenhum sinal da pequena garota, até que ao longe avistei alguém encostado na parede do prédio, não aparentava estar bem, fui a sua direção e para a minha surpresa, era a garota que eu tanto procurava. Sem perder tempo a segurei pelo braço, dessa vez ela não me escaparia.

-Por quê? – ela me olhou espantada, tentou falar algo, mas de sua boca nada saia. – Oque eu fiz pra você? – pela sua expressão ela entendeu perfeitamente do que se tratava.

- Não é o que você fez, mas sim oque você não pode fazer. – seus olhos já começavam a marejar.

- Mas eu fiz oque você me pediu não fiz? – eu não compreendo. – Porque você me faz sentir assim? Culpado. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Me desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça, tinha começado a chorar novamente. – Por favor, não se sinta assim. Eu apenas precisava te ver. – levei minha mão ao seu queixo e levantei seu rosto.

- Porque de todas as coisas que você poderia me pedir, você apenas quis sentir meu coração? – eu a encarava firmemente. Eu precisava ouvir a resposta, não sei por que, mas eu precisava.

- Essa é a única forma que eu encontrei para chegar a seu coração. Se eu não posso tê-lo, ao menos queria poder senti-lo. – suas lágrimas caiam mais e mais, em seus olhos eu via a sinceridade, seus sentimentos escorrendo por cada gota que caia de seu rosto. Então a abracei.

- Yongguk-ssi, por favor, não faça isso. – ela me empurrava com suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito.

- Porque não? – eu realmente não a compreendia.

- Isso machuca. – me afastei rapidamente. – Não esse tipo de ferida. Sua presença. Ela me machuca. Por favor, vá embora. Não me torture mais.

- Machuca? – eu me sinto estranho, ela acaba com meu raciocínio, é tudo com confuso. Oque essa criança está fazendo comigo?

- Você me faz sentir coisas demais, falar coisas demais, pensar coisa demais. Isso me sufoca. Eu oque eu sinto porque você vai muito além do ser fã. Oque você me fez passar até agora já é o suficiente para ser guardado em minha memória. Agora apenas vá embora, siga seu caminho e não me faça ter falsas esperanças.

Essa...essa criança me ama!? Olhar para ela e tentar negar esse fato me parece impossível.

Logo ela consegue se soltar de minha mão e se afasta, um último sorriso e suas costas eram a única coisa que podiam ser vistas agora.

Ela se foi, eu obtive minha resposta não foi? Mas oque é isso que eu continuo sentindo? Eu já não estava ligando pra mais nada, apenas corri atrás dela, é o que eu quero fazer e oque eu vou fazer. Quando virei à esquina por sorte sua silhueta ainda era avistada, corri até ela e a puxei pelo braço novamente.

-Não vá embora! Não ainda! Diga-me como posso encontra-la novamente? – eu precisava saber mais sobre ela, precisava acalmar a bagunça que tinha se formado aqui dentro.

- Yongguk! – ela suspirou cansada. –Você não me encontrará mais. –han?

- Por quê? Não faça isso. – ela não podia fazer isso, não comigo.

- Amanha de manhã estarei embarcando no primeiro avião para o Brasil. Voltarei para casa. – então ela não morava aqui, esse era o problema.

- Você não pode adia-lo? – eu precisava de mais tempo.

- Eu não posso ficar mais tempo aqui. – ela tentou se soltar e eu apertei mais seu pulso em minha mão.

- Então passe o resto do seu tempo comigo! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu não sei te explicar o porquê, eu apenas quero que você fique ao meu lado. – era oque eu sentia. Se ela é sincera comigo, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é ser o mesmo com ela.

- Yongguk-ssi, por favor, não peça uma coisa dessas. – ela tentou mais uma vez em vão se soltar, eu então a abracei.

- Apenas hoje. Fique comigo. – em resposta senti suas mãos subirem por minhas costas. Era só oque eu precisava.

Agora estamos só nós dois, deitados na grama do parque, um de frente pro outro. Já era madrugada, assunto aqui é o que não faltava. Parando pra pensar é a primeira vez que eu parava para conversar com uma fã e quem fez mais perguntas foi eu e não ela.

Conversávamos como se nos conhecêssemos há tempos. Ela não mora em Seoul, veio para coreia apenas á passeio, com o intuito de ir ao fanmeeting. Ela conhece o B.A.P dês do debut, e foi a partir dai que a vida dela se resumiu a mim. Enquanto ela me contava, eu soltava boas gargalhadas, de acordo com ela, eu sou seu marido e Zelo é nosso filho, nos casamos no mesmo dia do debut e saímos em lua de mel na Tailândia. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela falava que ia matar a Staff que viaja com agente, só porque ela apareceu em uma foto passando protetor solar no meu braço.

- Então esposa, oque devemos fazer agora? – brinquei com ela.

- Você sabe que acaba comigo desse jeito né. – ela abriu um grande sorriso e eu apenas ri, já sabia das reações que eu á causava. – Mas como eu já estou ferrada mesmo, aproveita e diz que gosta de mim. – dessa vez era ela que não parava de rir.

-Eu gosto de você. – sua risada foi brutamente cortada. Eu não estava mentindo e muito menos brincando e ela percebeu isso. Antes de ela poder fazer qualquer coisa, eu me aproximei, levei minha mão ao seu rosto, aos poucos fui diminuindo a distância entre nossas bocas, até que finalmente a toquei. Se antes eu estava em dúvida pelo que eu sentia por ela, agora tenho certeza. O beijo era calmo, sem pressa, uma de minhas mãos desceu até sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, me coloquei por cima de seu corpo e suas mãos se agarraram ao meu cabelo, forçando ainda mais o beijo. Estava tudo perfeito, até que de repente ela me empurra e se levanta apressada.

- Não, não, não! Você...nós não deveríamos ter feito isso. – me levantei calmamente. – Não brinque com meus sentimentos.

-Eu não estou brincando. – por mais que seja estranho gostar de alguém em tão pouco tempo, é rea que está acontecendo agora. Ela pode não acreditar, mais vai. – Você estará partindo daqui a algumas horas. FODA-SE! Eu e você estamos aqui neste exato momento. Oque vai acontecer depois não me interessa. – dessa vez ela vai me ouvir.

-Pra você pode...- Agora fica quieta, você fala demais. – a calei com outro beijo, mais dessa vez bem diferente do outro. Era rápido e necessitado, minhas mãos seguraram firme em seu rosto, ela não iria escapar. Suas mãos se debatiam em meu peito em sinal de desaprovação. – Dá pra parar. – afastei nossas bocas apenas para poder falar. - Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, agora aproveite. – e voltei a beija-la, dessa vez sem rejeição, suas mãos se colocaram em volta do meu pescoço, nossas línguas brincavam entre si, uma sensação tão gostosa. Ficamos assim durantes um tempo, até que nos separamos.

-Vamos aproveitar o que temos agora, ok? – ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo envergonhada. – Para onde iremos? – peguei sua mão e a entrelacei a minha.

-Tem um lugar, aqui mesmo, que eu quero ir. – disse olhando para nossas mãos unidas.

-Você queria vir ao parquinho? – ri de sua cara revoltada.

-Algo contra os parquinhos? – neguei com a cabeça. – Parquinhos me fazem ter boas lembranças. Desde pequena o brinquedo que eu mais gosto é o balanço, enquanto o vento bate em minha pele, minhas preocupações vão se esvaindo uma por uma, é dai que vem a sensação de liberdade.

-Aqui também é perfeito. – ela me olhou confusa. – Daqui a pouco o sol vai nascer e é bem para o lado onde está virado. Aceita ver o nascer do sol com seu marido?

-E tem como dizer não?- já disse que amo o sorriso dela? Pois é.

Sentei-me no balanço e a chamei para o meu colo. Palavras não se faziam necessárias no momento, só queríamos curtir a presença um do outro. Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados assistindo.

-Gukie, está na hora! – ela já me olhava com pesar. – Preciso ir para o aeroporto.

-Eu te levarei até lá pequena. – entrelacei nossas mãos novamente e seguimos andando. Pegamos um transporte público, passando no hotel para pegar suas coisas. Por todo trajeto não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Chegamos mais rápido do que desejava, descemos do ônibus e logo minha mão foi abandonada pela sua.

-Oque foi?- perguntei confuso.

-Estamos em público Gukie. Esqueceu? –que se foda se eu virar fofoca no dia seguinte, o objetivo não era apenas pensar no agora? Peguei sua mão novamente e a entrelacei na minha.

-E dai? O mundo precisa saber como minha esposa é linda. – ela sorriu fraco.

Entramos no aeroporto ignorando os olhares curiosos e as câmeras indesejáveis. Faltava apenas alguns minutos para a saída de seu voo.

-Temos 30 minutos. – ela me alertou.

-Fica comigo?- eu insistia, não poderia desistir assim.

-Minha casa não é aqui Gukie. - ela já se encontrava com a voz chorosa, se segurava para não chorar. – E relacionamento a distância nunca funciona.

-Olá! Pelo que vejo vocês são um belo casal. – um senhor de idade chega bem na hora. – Por que a moça chora?

-Estou indo embora. –ela responde. – E ele não pode ir comigo.

-Porque não tira uma foto com sua namorada, rapaz? Para guardar de recordação! –uma ótima ideia.

-Mas não temos câmera ajussi! –o que era uma pena.

Não tem problema, eu tenho uma aqui. – ele então tirava de dentro da bolsa uma daquelas máquinas descartáveis de revelação instantânea. –Agora se juntem para a foto.

-Vem aqui. – a puxei para mais perto, nos posicionamos e a foto foi tirada.

Na foto eu a beijava enquanto suas lágrimas derramavam por todo seu rosto. –Quanto é a foto ajussi?-disse já tirando a carteiro do bolso.

-Não custa nada. É um presente. –disse dando as costas e partindo.

-Dê-me a foto por um instante! – ela tirava de sua bolsa uma caneta e começava a escrever algo atrás da foto, e então me entregou. Fiz menção de virar ler, mas fui impedido.

-Por favor, leia apenas quando eu não estiver mais aqui. –concordei com a cabeça.

_**-"**__**Passageiros com destino ao Brasil, por favor, dirijam-se ao local de embarque!". **_

Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos pela ultima vez. Não conseguimos falar nada, a dor era maior. Então apenas peguei suas coisas e a entreguei. E pela segunda vez, meu coração dóia ao olhar seu corpo se distanciando de mim. Mas tinha uma coisa a ser feita.

-HELLEN! – de longe ela se vira. – SARANGHAE. –eu já não segurava minhas lágrimas, já não era necessário.

-SARANGHAEYO, BANG YONG GUK! – ela gritou e então partiu.

Coloquei a mão do bolso e de lá retirei a nossa foto, onde atrás estava escrito:

Geulaedo salanghaetdeon neoyeotgie

Jeoldae itji anha

(Mas, pelo fato de você ser a única que já amei eu nunca vou esquecer.)

- Yes, i remember!

Já se passaram algumas horas desde que eu deixei o aeroporto. Nada me fazia pregar o olho, até que de repente escuto um toque de celular vindo da minha bolsa.

-Mas eu não tenho trouxe nenhum celular. –corri e abri minha bolsa. De lá tirei um celular que não me pertencia. O destravei e logo no visor vi a mensagem:

"_Relacionamento a distancia pode nunca dar certo. Mas nós podemos ser a exceção"._

FIM


End file.
